mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaname Asagiri
is a major antagonist of Mahou Shoujo Site. He is also the son of Jirou Asagiri and Momoko Asagiri, and adoptive older brother of Aya Asagiri. Appearance Kaname is a tall and attractive high-schooler with pale skin, stylized blue-black hair, and glasses. When he is using Nijimi Anazawa's stick, the tips of his hair becomes white. Personality Apparently, Kaname looks like a polite, studious, kind and caring boy in front his parents and teachers. However, in private, he is a sadist boy, he enjoys to seeing adoptive sister in pain and causes her pain as an outlet for stress relief. He abuses her because he knows there will not be social consequences for that behavior and this shows in other interactions as well. He likes being in control and delights in his ability to hurt people and make them hurt themselves. Despite his cruelty to Aya and hatred towards his father who Kaname greatly desires to kill, Kaname seems to love his mother as he does not want her to be killed. He's also very a misanthropic boy. His internal monologue regularly shows that he finds other humans to be a waste of time and potential. He thinks about their activities and concerns as foolish. He finds being expected to deal with them to be irritating and difficult. He doesn't relate to other human beings well and considers himself above them, going so far as to wonder if he's a god instead, merely trapped in human form. The series presents this as related to his father's abuse. He's also a intelligent, resourceful and organized boy , most of his actions being well thought out in advance. He's will do whatever will be most advantageous for him at the time, regardless of how wrong it may be or how distasteful he may find it. Despite all of his abuse and bad doings, he does seem to care about saving his family, mainly his mother before the site admin is able to get them. After being freed from his father's control, Kaname's hatred of him reached its peak as he violently punched him despite him being unconscious and vowed to make him suffer before killing him. After his father died, Kaname expressed relief over no longer having to deal with him and even engages in a proper conversation with Aya for the first time. However, he still expresses bitterness and is shown to be ungrateful to Aya for saving his life, and instead mocks her for not knowing that they weren't related all this time, and that she no longer has anything to fight for. He displays no remorse for any of his actions, selfishly requesting Aya to protect him from Tempest and even sarcastically apologizing about killing Nijimi. When Aya steals the majority of his remaining lifespan to prevent him from using a stick, he initially lashes out in anger. It isn't until Aya reveals how much she went through to protect him from ultimately suffering a mental collapse and will to protect both him and his mother that Kaname, quietly accepts the circumstances without struggle. History Kaname was born from Jirou Asagiri and Momoko Asagiri, when he was 2 years old, his mother adopted Aya, after his biological sister died before the birth due to a miscarriage caused by his father. Kaname is introduced for the first time as Aya's primary abuser at home, he refers to his adoptive sister as his "Punching bag" or "Sand bag" and says that her only purpose in life is to be his stress relief. He regularly ties her up and punches her. His father raised him with the idea of academic perfection being necessary, in order to ensure that he gets accepted into Tokyo University. He's regularly abused by his father for failing to meet his expectations, including being hit for getting a 98 out of 100 on a practice exam. He spends a lot of time studying and is very stressed by the effort and expectations. His relationship with his father is strained by the abuse and expectations; Kaname is deferential to him to his face, but privately judgmental of his failure to get into Tokyo University and of his abusive behavior. His relationship with his mother is better, as he perceives her as loving him. Abilities Mind Control After stealing Nijimi Anazawa's stick, he gained the ability to control the minds of others and proceeded to use it maliciously. While using the stick, his Emblem is a spade Hardening He once used Sayuki Ringa's stick to cut Nijimi Anazawa after she "betrayed" him, which ended up killing her. Trivia * He is the first non Magical Girl to use a Stick. * So far, he has killed Keisuke Naoto and Nijimi Anazawa in the anime and manga. * Kaname's Hobby are study, sports, Go, Shogi and walk. * Kaname likes Curry Rise, bath, DV and his mother. ** Kaname dislikes animals and his father. * His name "Kaname" means "pivot", "cornerstone", "ecessary" and "keystone". * His lastname "Asagiri" means "morning fog". * It is unknown why Kaname hates animals, it is implied that he find them ugly and stupids. * He and Himeji Wataru, a character from Mahou Shoujo of The End have one thing in common. ** Their obsession of the idea of becoming/being God. (Though, it was later revealed that Himeji actually wanted to become human). * It is unknown why he live's up to Jirou Asagiri's expectations. It might have to do something about disowning, or even killing him. *In Chapter 90, he seemed to care when he was told that his parents were in danger. He called his mom to see if she and the Panties were ok, and considering his mom was always caring and not abusive, maybe she is the only one he cares for. It was eventually revealed in Chapter 93 that Kaname does love his mother. In his thoughts, he mention how he couldn't care less if the site administrator kill his father but he refused to let his mother get killed. * Kaname's birthday is on January 13.Birthday congratulation by the Weekly Shōnen Champion. ** Along with Mikari Izumigamine, Yuki Yamai and his mother, Kaname's zodiac sign is Capicorn. References es:Kaname Asagiri Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Antagonists Category:Mahou Shoujo Site